<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only the Waves Know by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884718">Only the Waves Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Series, Tales of the Abyss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After cooling down in the waters, all you expected from the evening were drinks and laid-back conversation but then she showed you something more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tear Grants/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only the Waves Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Obviously AU.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sand is unbearably warm against your skin, a sensation that you would avoid under any circumstances in this kind of weather, but you couldn't bring yourself to care because you're alone and find yourself quite occupied.</p><p>Above you towers Tear, a beautiful woman with marvellous, light brown hair you met at the beach as she enjoyed a drink by herself. It only took as much as a glance to get you interested, and little more to get a conversation going over some alcohol.</p><p>Immediately, there had been tension, slowly bubbling beneath the surface but permeating the atmosphere with the impact of a wave crashing against rocks on the shore by the time you two broke away from the other people, and soon after left the bar entirely.</p><p>It didn't take long to find the place, a little part of the bay hidden behind lush bushes and rocks and in the back of your head there was the question if she knew beforehand, but the thought was soon forgotten.</p><p>She kissed you without warning as soon as you went in deep enough to be invisible for anybody looking around from outside and you went with the flow, which led you to lay down on your back, with her atop.</p><p>You are unsure at what point she found the time to undo the bottoms of her bikini, but you weren't going to complain about it, anyway.</p><p>Tear is straddling you, her legs firmly planted on both sides of your head.</p><p>You kiss along her bellybutton, a little extra before the main course, and when your tongue dips ever so slightly inside, she laughs quietly.</p><p>You trail around the center of her tummy once more before shifting your attention downward, planting kisses along the skin until you reach a small patch of her.</p><p>Ticklish as she may be, her laughter cracks and turns into a moan as you reach your destination.</p><p>Tear sinks down against you as her arousal heightens with each kiss to her core. She is trembling slightly as you deepen your efforts and you trail your tongue along the sensitive flesh.</p><p>She becomes more vocal with each passing, yet something feels off. Her legs are tense beside you and she sounds muffled ever so slightly. You pull back, just enough to speak and encourage her.</p><p>Tear shifts, shuffles just enough to be able to look at you from her towering position. You reassure her again, and something in her eyes - dark blue as the deepest sea - changes.</p><p>She lowers herself on your face, this time pressing her sex directly against her lips and when you eagerly continue as you left off, she begins to move her hips.</p><p>She rides your face with care, making sure her grinding doesn't become unpleasant, or disruptive and you're happy to be back at it with your hands on her waist for additional balance and support as your tongue dips and explores deeper.</p><p>It is exactly what Tear needed, evidently, because soon her moans cease as her breath becomes more and more ragged.</p><p>It happens fast.</p><p>Her fingers dig into your hair, her the movement of her hips stops abruptly, and she clenches down around your tongue.</p><p>She cries out, uncaring now, and goes rigid for one beautiful moment before a series of spasms shake her body, the vibrations caused by her orgasm reverberating in your skull.</p><p>Warmth flows over you and you gladly take it all until Tear decides to withdraw. She shuffles until you lay face to face, still pressed tightly together.</p><p>Feeling her thunderous heartbeat and witnessing the bliss of afterglow bright on her face urges you to kiss her immediately, uncaring of what you had done just seconds ago.</p><p>You feel the smile forming against her lips as she slowly opens her eyes.</p><p>"Let's stay a little longer", Tear says.</p><p>You have no reason to decline.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>